Childhood Valentine
by rokubinosukanku
Summary: St Valentine's Day in the Sioux Fall Kindergarten. Ms. Ellen Harvelle teaches her students what so special about today. Lots of chocolates ensue.
1. Sharing Chocolates

**Title:** Childhood Valentine

**Author:** rokubinosukanku

**Pairings: **Mild Castiel/Dean near the end.

**Rating:** PG-13 / K+

**Words Count:** 1.500 something

**Spoilers:** AU so no.

**Summary:** St Valentine's Day in the Sioux Fall Kindergarten.

**Notes/Warnings:** My 2nd submission for a Valentine/Mardi Gras contest in SupernaturalObsessed group in deviantART.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, February 14th 2012. Sioux Fall Kindergarten.<p>

"Kids! Can any of you tell me what day today is?" bellows the teacher –Ms. Ellen Harvelle- cheerfully, which resulted in various pitch of voices declaring that today is Tuesday.

"Excellent! You all are so smart." beamed Ms. Ellen, very proud of her pupil. "But there's also something special about today. Can any of you guess what that is?"

"It someone's birthday." shouts Adam.

"There are no vegetables in today's lunch!" squeals Anna.

After a lot of silly childish answers come from her students, Ms. Ellen raises her hand to stop the voices. "There's a lot of interesting answers you got there. But let me tell you, today is special because today is St. Valentine's Day. Do you know what day is that?" Most answered her question negatively.

"It's the day of love. The day when you show people you love how much you love them." explains Ms. Ellen. "Yes, Jo?" calls her after she saw her daughter raised her hand.

"But Mom…" starts Jo which instantly changed to _'Ms. Ellen' _after been glared at by her mother. As for a fair rule, Ms. Ellen would state in class that they are teacher and student. No different with the rest of students. So Jo can't expect for Ms. Ellen to acts like she is her mother instead of her teacher, and as such is how Jo has to respects Ms. Ellen. Although if asked, Jo will tell you the only difference of Ms. Ellen act as her teacher in school and as her mother in home is only the title-calling, nothing else.

"I remember," continues Jo, "You told us that we should show our love to the people we love every day. What is so different with today?"

"Because today is the day when we show our love by giving them, dumderudumdum..." she raises a big colorful bag from behind her desk, "...Chocolates!"

"CHOCOLATES!?"

"Gabriel, sit down! Keep calm or you won't get any!" that's sure makes him sit down. But Gabriel still does little bouncing in his chair, impatiently staring at the bag in Ms. Ellen's hand like some eagle's eyes. "Good. Now as you all maybe already knew. All of you are part of the people that I love. Because of that I will give each of you 3 pieces of these chocolate candies."

"Yea!" the class go leap in their chairs full of excitements.

"Now, now, wait, I'm not done." Ms. Ellen once again makes the class go attentive with what she has to say, "To commemorate the St. Valentine's Day, today's assignment is…: From the 3 pieces chocolates that I'll give you, I want you to show your love too and give at least one of it to the people who you most love. Okay?"

"Okaaaay!" Then Ms. Ellen proceeds to do what she said, giving each student of her 3 pieces of chocolates.

**-10 minutes later-**

Ms. Ellen spent the time to pays attention with what her pupil do with their chocolates, and listening their story to each other of what they will do with their chocolates.

Naturally the first child she put her awareness to is Jo. Her daughter immediately comes to her after she declared 'Free Time'. Jo gives Ms. Ellen one piece of her share of confection then kisses her mother on the cheeks, sweetly whispering "I love you."

With watery eyes, Ms. Ellen kisses back Jo's forehead and answers, "I love you too".

What she couldn't fathom is the next thing that happened after it was when her daughter spring back to her chair, the Adam-boy comes to Jo and give her his piece of chocolate. Jo happily giggled, and gives him her other share too, before she kisses Adam on his cheek too. OH! They will really need to talk when they get home.

She then pays attention to the bestest-girl-friends (that's how they declared themselves) Anna and Ruby whom give each other their piece of candy.

Uriel tries to give his share to Meg, but Meg just kept running away blatantly rejects him. Poor Uriel. Although she has to give credit for Uriel's persistent that keeps chasing Meg to every corner, asking her to take his offering. Poor Meg.

Now, where is Crowley? He's not in the class. Sure he must be bothering The Principle –Mr. Bobby Singer. Does Crowley want to gives his chocolate to The Principle? Ms. Ellen could swear Crowley's idolization to Mr. Bobby is bordering to obsession.

The identical twin Michael and Lucifer are once again bickering to each other. Each declaring that they will never give the other one their share of chocolates. But Ms. Ellen knows, when they think no one looking, each will slips their Valentine Chocolate to the other's bag. Cute yet frustrating.

Alastair and Azazel also have a kiddie fight; both announce that only one of them deserves to give his chocolate to the self-proclaimed-class-queen –Lilith-. Azazel says he is the only one that may give Lilith his chocolate, and Alastair doesn't have the right. Of course, Alastair says the same thing. If only both of the boys realize how much Lilith loves the attention and deliberately goads their childish competition.

Then it comes to Gabriel. Why it didn't come to Ms. Ellen's mind before, that THAT is what Gabriel will do. If only Ms. Ellen will grade this assignment, Gabriel surely will be the only one that going to fail the assignment. He's claiming that the person that he most loves is himself, that's why he will give all his chocolates to himself. Moreover he rounds the class and demands every kid to given their love unto him, in another word, their chocolates.

The last ones are (she would never admit it publicly) two of Ms. Ellen's favorite students: The little angel, Castiel and the sweet boy, Dean Winchester. Dean sits on his chair frowning to his table where his three pieces of candy situated. Ms. Ellen was going to approaches Dean and asks him what's wrong, but Castiel beats her for that. So, she went to eavesdropping them instead.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel asks Dean with a soft voice, but it still success to makes Dean jumps in surprises because he was to submerges in his thought to not realized that Castiel was already stands next to him for quite some times.

"Ah, it's you Cas. I… I just do not know what to do. I have 3 chocolates and I want to give them to the most people I love in this world, and that's means Mom, Sam and Dad, totaled three. The problem is I also want to taste the chocolate. What should I do?" Dean covers his face in his hand, almost crying in his dilemma but was stop when he feels a hand gently land on his shoulder.

Dean looks to his right side directly to Castiel's big blue eyes for some moments. "What about you Cas? Who will you give the chocolate?"

Castiel retracts his hand from Dean's shoulder and grabs a chair so he can sits across Dean. "My most loved persons are Mom and Dad. And I was wondering to give my last chocolate to..," ducking his blushing face, Castiel gazes at Dean from below his eyelashes, "…to you. Will you accept it?" Castiel slides one of his chocolate next to Dean's chocolates pile on the table.

Eye wide, Dean stares at Castiel in surprise, "But Cas, that's also totaled three. What about yourself? Don't you want to taste it?"

"If you're happy, I'll be happy too Dean." Silence from both of the boys, they just stare at each other eyes. "You don't want to accept it?" Castiel's voice breaks with how it fills with worries.

"No! It's not like that. I'll gladly accept it, but..," Dean's sudden giggles surprise Castiel, "I was thinking before you came. Even if only I had another extra chocolate, I still don't have any for myself, because I would give it to you too." Smiling so big, Dean slides the chocolate piece back to Castiel's side.

It's Castiel's turn to eye wide now. Putting his hand on Dean's that still holding the chocolate that he was sliding, Castiel slides it back to Dean's side, "And I'll give it to you again."

Glaring, Dean makes both of his hand upon Castiel's hand to force slide the chocolate again, which Castiel recuperate in the same manner. It keeps repeated for some times.

"For you."

"No, you."

"You."

"Okay, okay" Finally Dean stops it all. "How about if we just snap the chocolate in two and both of us have half of share?" Dean's big smile once again decorates his freckles face.

"That…" A slow big charming relieved smile blooms on Castiel's chubby face. "That would be lovely."

And so Castiel and Dean blissfully share one piece of chocolate together. The Candy and The Memory taste so sweet. It's a Happy Valentine Day in the Sioux Fall Kindergarten indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>+6B+<strong>


	2. Hate is Such a Strong Word

**Pairings: **WAAAYpre- Castiel/Dean. So it's all friendship okay… still.

**Rating:** PG-13 / K+

**Words Count:** 3200 or so.

**Spoilers:** AU so no.

**Summary:** A year after.

**Notes/Warnings:** In my mind the Winchester's house is just how it looked like in the 2.20 - What Is and What Should Never Be. Unbeta'ed.

* * *

><p>Thursday, February 14th 2013. Sioux Fall Elementary – First Grade, after school.<p>

"I hate you, Cas!" spat Dean full of hurt, holding his tear back.

"Dean, wait!" But Dean won't hear any of it. He already ran away through the school's gate back to home. "…please?"

**SPNSPNSPN**

Mary Winchester was humming to herself while arranging beautiful flowers which she just freshly picked from their front garden unto the vas. She almost dropped the vas in scared when Dean rudely slammed the kitchen's side door shut on his way in. Words of reprimand already built in her open mouth, but one look on Dean's rarely distraught face held her action. She watched him threw his bag on the table and sat tersely in a way that Mary fluently translated as Dean's way of holding back a cry.

"Hey Honey, nice to see you too. How's your day?"

As if been pull back from another world, Dean jerked his head to really saw his mother and realized her presence. "Uh, sorry Mom. It… it's good." answered Dean, averted his head not daring to see Mary on the eyes.

Mary sighed. "I'll be honest with you, and I hope you do so too. _'Good'_ is not what I see."

Dean didn't make any response. He just sat there looking down to his fingers wrinkling his pants' fabric.

She softly moved to sat across Dean, "Was it really something I may not know?"

"Uuh… Not exactly."

"Then, what's holding you?"

After a more moment that Mary patiently gave Dean to not said anything, he lifted his head, "I, I had a fight with Cas."

On Dean's glassy green eyes, she could see hurt, anger and feeling of been betrayed. But underneath them all she could see pain. Pain of – no matter the reasons – a fight with Castiel itself always saddened Dean more than anything. He totally loathed it.

"Why?"

"He, He broke our promise!" Dean finally broke. The last word had been said with higher and broken pitch of voice. Tears ran down freely on Dean's freckled cheeks, but Mary couldn't see it with how Dean hastily buried his face in his crossed arms on the table.

She gave her boy another time to let himself go, lovingly caressed his golden hair while his body shook with sobs and wail. She lost track of the time. Maybe 10 minutes had passed, maybe less, maybe more. At last Dean calmed himself, the wail gone, the sobs become far apart, his body still shook but in gentler way, only some hiccups remain.

Another minute then Dean once again lifted his head, ashamed and furiously rubbed his tear track cheeks and eyes. But Mary already ready with softer piece of kerchief, stopped Dean's hands and rubbed his face with more care.

When she thought that Dean had calmed enough that it saved to continue the conversation, she asked "Which promise?"

Really. She didn't need to asked _'what'_ instead of _'which'_, because apparently the pair of best friend had a lot of their not-so-secret little promises which interestingly both of them always hold their end of the deal. Well… until now it seemed.

"That he will come and watched my softball match last Sunday." Ah. She got it now. "But he didn't! He didn't even go to school for the last three days, Monday to Wednesday. He didn't even call!" Well, the sadness did pass by his early crying, but apparently the pent up of anger and betrayed had left behind just need to be out too by his rant. Mary couldn't help herself but smile; that regrettably Dean saw. "Why are you smiling? This is not funny, Mom!"

Oops big mistake there, "I know honey, I know." She quickly held his arm, tapped and rubbed it gently to placate him. No need to make him more upset than needed when she knew it was all just misunderstanding… or miscommunication; dealer's choice. "But did you ever wonder why he did that? There had to be a reason, right?"

"I'm, I'm afraid he's trying to avoided me." the little blond head was once again faced down.

"C'mon. You're not really making yourself to believe that, are you? With how you two going, I completely couldn't see he had any reason to avoided you. Beside think about this, will his parent let him not went to school for 3 days just to avoid someone?" She held his chin to raise his head, looking at him in the eyes again.

Dean's eyes shifted around before he decided, "No …and no. But why then?"

"Did you asked him that yourself?"

"Er… no. Actually today, he's back at school but I'm the one who avoiding him. Because I'm…" guilt started shining through the green eyes.

"So you didn't give him even a bit of chance to explain himself? You didn't try to listen at all?"

_Dean, wait! ...please?_

"N,no. Mom, I…" Dean's eyes get wider and wider by his sad comprehension. "Oh Mom, what had I done?"

"I got it honey. You were hurt, you tried to defense yourself and let your emotions got the better hold of yourself, which is something I want you to learn to control it, okay?" She moved her hand that was holding his chin to stroke his hair then to hold his hand.

"He was sick, you know." He didn't ask, but Mary felt that she needed to tell him that. If only she realized more quickly that since his match Dean had a sour mood and related it to Cas' absence, so she could tried to find out what happened more faster. But Fate said different things, she just hope this experience could be a good teacher for her boy.

"Si..sick?" The guilt started to eaten Dean's expression more and more.

"Unfortunately yes. I coincidently met Castiel's mother this late morning in the store. She told me what happened. She said Castiel was so excited to watch your match that you would think he was the one that going to do the match. He had full confident that you would won. But unfortunately a high fever suddenly attacked him at Saturday night. His parents quickly brought him to the hospital and he had to spend two nights in there. She said, he kept bailing with weak hoarse voice for them to let him go to your match, but we all know that was quite impossible right?"

The news struck Dean's nerve like a bolt of lightning, "Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom,…" He repeatedly calling his mom liked a chant even though she was right in front of him. His head kept shaking, as if he wanted to deny everything that happened since Saturday night; Castiel's sickness, his hurt and anger, their fight, his mistake, Castiel's pain. The guilt had full blown that he already in the verge of another cry.

This time Mary swiftly got up from her chair and hugged Dean firmly. Stroking his back and let him buried his still shaking head on her shoulder. "Hush hush honey. It's okay. It's okay. You know what you had to do when you made mistake right? I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Dean raised his gloomy head, "But I, I said terrible thing to him, Mom. I don't think just a _'Sorry'_ would do it."

"Terrible thing?"

"I said…" _I hate you, Cas!_

Mary smile, "Then all you have to do is to say and show him how much you actually don't feel that way."

"How?"

She chuckled, "I believe it's something you should try to think by yourself." Mary got up from her crouch next to Dean and started rummaging in the kitchen, thinking it was a high time to made lunch now.

Dean immediately pouted to the prospect of not getting help. But he knew, his doing of a wrong should be his doing to make it right again. His Mom told him to go washed himself clean, so he did just that. In his way he realized something important was missing in the house, that if it was another time he would slapped himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Mom, where's Sammy?" asked Dean when he went back to the kitchen with a fresher look.

"Went out with your Dad."

"Dad? Shouldn't he be at the Garage?"

"Hmm'mm, he should. But Sam threw quite a tantrum asking Dad to come home and pick him out just for a moment. I don't know why but he strictly didn't want to go with me." In hindsight it actually a good thing that she was at home when Dean come home in distraught condition. She didn't want to imagine what would happened if she was not at home at that time. Did Sam somehow already know that beforehand? Naaah… "So I finally had to call your Dad and ask him just that. Fortunately, the Garage was kinda in the slow phase. So he agreed."

"Go where?"

There's a discreet smile on Mary's face "I don't know." Right at that moment the front door opened, and both of them could hear cheery babble of three years old boy. "Oh speak of the handsome Devils."

"We're home!" bellowed John to the occupants of the house.

"Wi 'om!" mimic Sam.

"Ahr ahr.. Rrrrrrrr" tried John to taught Sam to pronounce a better R.

"Lalalalala…." Mistakenly singsong Sam.

"Well, happy to have you two back home." Greet Mary to the newest entrants.

"Hello Dad, Hi Sam."

"Hey Dear." John kissed his wife then ruffled Dean's hair, "Heiya there Champ."

"Dean! Dean!" Sam enthusiastly went on running to Dean, shoving something to his hand, "Happy Valentine, love you!" which apparently a half part of a chocolate bar that already loss some of its wrappers.

"Sammy really get ambitious to get you a chocolate on this particular day, you know Dean. Well, me and your Mom too but especially you." explained John. "Saying something that you did it last year, then it his turn this year, anyway dear this is your share, I meant half of it, another half is mine."

Mary took the chocolate bar that been offered to her, this time it still a fully intact chocolate bar. She realized the other half of Dean's share must already go to Sam's stomach by the way how his face full of chocolate's blotch.

"So you think it will be better to bought two bars then snapped each of them half-half, than to actually bought four bars?" She raised a questioning eyebrow to her husband.

"Hey! You'll gnaw my head if I gave the boys too many sweets. And the smaller size was just… too small. It won't satisfy them. So two 6 inches bars is a better solution, and all of us got 3 inches. That's adequate!" protested John for the accusation.

"Men. What would I do without them?" Mary just shook her head, smile amusingly. She look down when she felt her skirt been jerk around.

"Happy Valentine, Mom. Love you." Sam's grin was so chocolaty wide.

"Yes honey." Mary bent down to clean Sam's stained face gently. "Happy Valentine, and I love you too. Thank you so much for the chocolate." She kissed Sam's cleaned cheek whom responded by beaming with self-satisfy.

"Considering I'm the one that actually paid those chocolates, you could try to thanks me in a different way later. Privately. " whispered John to Mary careful so none of the boys would hear. "PS, chocolate's involvement would be completely approved."

Her respond was just by flicking her husband's nose.

The parents' antic was loss to the children. Sam was busy looking at Dean expectantly, he got a very satisfying respond from her mother, but ever since he said Happy Valentine to Dean, his brother was just stood there staring at the chocolate in his hand with a faraway look.

In Dean's mind, the gear was turning more rapid than ever. **Valentine**, 14th February. He forgot it, but now, thanks to Sam he remembered it, remembered what Ms Ellen said.

"_Because today is the day when we show our love by giving them, dumderudumdum..." she raises a big colorful bag from behind her desk, "...Chocolates!"_

"Dean? You don't like it?"

Sam timid-worried voice calling his name woke Dean from his trance. "Oh no Sam! I'm sorry. I like it. Like it so completely that it made me loss at words." A little bit of lie, but with how it made Sam's face shinning so bright he knew it worth it. "Thank you buddy, you're really made me happy. Happy Valentine, love you too." Dean hugged Sam tightly.

Totally satisfy; Sam skipped joyfully to his room. Leaving Dean so he could start what he needed to do. "Mom, I already know what I'm gonna do. I'll be out for a moment." He hurriedly ran out the door and would be if Mary had not stopped him.

"Wait Dean." When Dean turned around to faced her again, knowing that Dean will wait, she went to the flower vas she just arranged before. Fully understanding in what Dean would do, she pick a steam of flower and handed it to Dean. "Here, I'm sure Castiel will appreciated this too."

"Thank you Mom!" grinning wide he continued his track running out his house to a certain blue-eyed boy's house.

"Did you…" start John wonderingly "…just told my son to give a flower to another boy?"

Mary just smiled and continued cooked the lunch.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean stood nervously on the front porch of the Novak's resident. Worry of Castiel now truly didn't want to meet him gnawed on him. But he couldn't back out, he had to do this, and with the hand that holding the flower he pushed the bell button.

A moment later Castiel's mother opened the door to saw a fidgeting Dean holding a flower. She already knew what happened at the school, Castiel went home feeling pretty dejectedly that it took some times to calmed him down. She could guess what Dean came here for. "Hello Dean. How can I help you?"

"G,good day Mrs. Novak. Is, is Castiel home? May I see him?"

She smiled; it's not an everyday thing to see a Dean Winchester nervous. "Yes you may. Wait while I call him please." With that she went inside and upstairs most definitely to Castiel's room.

The time to wait was quite a torture for Dean. Unwanted thought of how Castiel truly angry at him now and rejected to meet him was plaguing his mind like crazy. That's why, the sound of rushing steps running down the stairs, the cry of Mrs. Novak of to be careful, and the face adorned with happiness, glad, impatient and excitement of Castiel coming down to him on the speed of light had truly surprised him.

"Dean. You're here!"

"Hi Ca-UGH!" Breath was rushing out of Dean instantly the moment Castiel unceremoniously glomped Dean, a smile quickly adorned Dean's face. "Glad to see you."

When Castiel let go of him, Dean started to mention what he was coming here for. But Cas interrupted him. Grabbed his upper arm and dragging him upstairs. "C'mon, let's go to my room."

**SPNSPNSPN**

Then there Dean was, standing in the center of Castiel's room, exchanging long stare with the room's owner. Dean gave a one look over at Castiel and couldn't see a single trace of he ever had a fever so high that it need to be hospitalized, "Are you completely healthy now?"

At first Castiel was surprised that Dean knew he was ever sick before the question brought a contented smile to Castiel's face. Always happy whenever Dean cared about him, "Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Good." a relieved sigh, "Really good."

A moment of more silence. Cas stood still staring at Dean deep while Dean got his nervous attack back and not realizing that he almost twisted the flower stem in his hand snapped.

"Dean, I—"

"Cas, I—"

They both snickered; eyes lightened up gleefully, tension relaxing. Thinking that he didn't give Castiel any chance to saying anything back at school, Dean gave the talk-first-privilege to Castiel.

"Dean, I truly owe you an apology. It was never my intention to break our promise. I was suddenly sick and—" Castiel stopped talking when Dean suddenly made a shushing noises.

"Shshsh, no Cas, no. I already knew. Your Mom told mine then she told me. There's nothing that you need to apologize for. If anything I'm the one who should say sorry. I was being a jerk with how I act, with how I—" a gulp, "How I ever doubted you. I shouldn't ever doubt you!" Dean was quite pissed with himself. Doubting Castiel's friendship was a dumb-silly thing to do. Just look how Castiel still treated him just then, happily invited Dean to play over in his room even after…, "And for, for what I said. It's completely wrong Cas. It's a lie! I would never ever hate you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me for all these mistakes."

Dean's green eyes look deep into Castiel's blue orbs, full of regret and hope of forgiveness. Castiel was thinking that a person who really angry at Dean will had a hard time to not forgive him when they saw the way his eyes looked like, like… somehow the neighbor-next-door's whining dog sprung to Castiel's mind. Don't tell Dean that.

However Castiel was never mad at Dean, he just smiled gently. "Yes Dean. I understand. You are forgiven. Although I'm really sorry I had missed your match."

Feeling glad and more relaxed, Dean couldn't wipe the grin out of his face. "Nah... Don't worry about that. Dad made sure to record the match. I could ask him to make a copy of it for you, so you could indulge in my glorification anytime you want."

With that both of them start chortling that grown into a full blown laughter.

"Seriously though," said Dean after he catch his breath back, breathless from the laughs. "Like I said, I would never hate you. On the contrary… " Dean hold out the flower to Castiel, "…I love you. Happy Valentine."

Chuckling Castiel took the flower from Dean's hand, "I already thought this was not meant for me." Unconsciously Castiel sniffed the petals, smiling just wider. "You appeared you would never hand it over and just holding it forever—wait! Valentine?" Recognition dawned on Castiel's expression. "Oh! It is February the 14th."

"Yap it is, hence the flower."

"But, but I don't prepared anything to give you back." Castiel looked downright remorseful.

"That's okay. Your forgiveness is completely what I need. And hey, don't forget, a Valentine without chocolate is completely not-OH CRUMBS!"

"What is it, Dean?" asked Castiel worriedly for Dean sudden exclamation.

"Was planned to share to you the same chocolate like we did last year but the chocolate…" Dean raised his other hand that had been gripping the partly-wrapped half piece of chocolate bar ever since Sam shoved it to his hand, "…already messily melting."

And yes, he could see Dean's hand full of chocolate's smudge, his fingers, and his palm, even down to his wrist and below. What left of the supposedly bar shape was completely in unrecognizable small shape. How Dean not realizing a melting chocolate dripping from his hand until now was anyone's guess.

"Oh man. Not just I had thoroughly dirtied my hand, now we don't have any chocolate to share too." A pout couldn't be stop to shaped Dean's already pouty lips while inspecting his chocolaty hand. "Isn't this count as a worst Valentine ever?"

"Not really." Castiel took Dean's chocolaty hand, "I believe it's still a great Valentine and we do still have some chocolate." and proceeded to innocently lick a part of the chocolate cleaned from Dean's palm. "Hmm… this is a yummy chocolate." Commented Cas genuinely.

To say Dean's face suddenly boiled was an understatement.

Completely oblivious to what he just did to Dean, Castiel exclaimed "Oh, I had not answered you yet." Still holding Dean's hand tight, blue eyes gazed straight and deep to the green ones, "Happy Valentine, and I love you too Dean."

Okay correction. _spontaneously-combusted_ could be a better metaphor.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Well, and that's concluded it. This year's Valentine was tasted bittersweet. The taste of the Chocolate was saltysweet. Although the taste of the Memory still as sweet if not more. It's still a Happy Valentine Day in the Sioux Fall neighborhood indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>+6B+<strong>


End file.
